


Coming Home

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, domestic routine, grumpy bear Phil, leaving notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission without Phil and without Natasha, Clint comes home to a dark apartment, tired, hungry, and lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



It had been a long mission. It had been a long mission and it had been a long mission without Phil and without Tasha and yeah okay it had been boring because it was mainly surveillance and Clint had no problem with any of the guys he had been assigned to work with. Sitwell was pretty decent and so were the others, but none of them were Phil or Tasha and that meant that he could never relax because there was nobody he trusted to watch his back (he trusted Sitwell but not quite enough) so he was running low on sleep and after almost two weeks on a rooftop, he was stiff and sore and pissed off and he wanted to go home to Phil.

He knew Phil would be asleep when he got home. He knew that and he knew how not to be a child about it too. It wouldn't be the first time, and hell, being home in his own space and having Phil close enough to sense would make all the difference. People didn't seem to get how much just having a space that smelt like Phil, that had those little touches of Phil all over it made him feel better. It was in the stuff in the bathroom (okay yeah he was totally going to use Phil's showergel tonight), it was the pair of toothbrushes, it was the mug in the kitchen and the coffee maker already set up for the morning because nobody apart from Clint appreciated how much of a grumpy bear Phil could be without his coffee in the morning and while it was hilarious sometimes Phil had developed ways of not letting his decaffeinated persona affect the people he worked with. These days it was something Clint appreciated. He knew that if Phil had ever been like that with him at work in the early days when they were just feeling each other out... well, they wouldn't be here now. And there was really nowhere else Clint would rather be.

Fuck he was hungry. He was always hungry. Well he could put the kettle on and make up some instant noodles or something. His stomach growled. It wasn't the same as Phil food. When they were home together Phil made the most delicious food. It was delicious, nutritious, and just perfect because it was home. It was real home. Okay so Clint had associations with fast food in that direction too but hey what did you expect from someone who had grown up in the circus. You couldn't expect better than that. Except that Phil was everything he'd dreamed of. Phil was a real home with things that took time in the oven and were real family meals and Clint never got tired of that. 

He was quiet as he pushed open the door to the apartment, setting down his tac gear and quiver with great care and toeing off his shoes. The lights were all out but he could see enough to find the switch with the light from the hallway behind him. As if he hadn't known where it was from memory alone. He closed and locked the door, and took a deep breath. Yup. Still home. He could smell Phil's laundry detergent, and it was amazing. He headed for the kitchen first reaching up for the cupboard where they kept instant foods (just add water), but he paused to see a box with a note propped up against it on the counter.

"Hey gorgeous,

Welcome home! I missed you, don't think I didn't. I hate sending you out in the field without being at your back, but that's one of the hazards of being SHIELD's best sniper I'm afraid. You're needed in an awful lot of places. I do at least make sure you only go out with people I trust. Thanks for not bugging Jasper on comms too much this time. I'm so proud of you. You're a great agent Clint, and you're a great boyfriend too. I can't wait to see what awful souvenir you scrounged up for me this time despite the mission only parameters. You never disappoint, and Im so glad about that. It would break my heart otherwise. I was worried that when I was trying to be serious and professional and put you off it might have stopped you being you. I'm so glad it didn't. You're perfect just as you are.

There's some lasagne here ready to heat up in the microwave. I made it for dinner tonight since I knew you were coming over. There's some leftovers for lunch tomorrow too but Natasha took the rest with her. She missed you too. She's off on a mission tomorrow but I promised I'd get you to the gym early so she can check on how you're doing, make sure you're still in good condition and she doesn't need to take any insurance payback out of Jasper, and you can see her off. I promise you can come back to bed with me after so we can have a proper reunion. 

There's a beer in the fridge, and a snickers at your place on the table. The coffee table. I know since I'm not up we won't be doing the whole formal meal thing so you'll flop and watch some crap on the DVR and then act like you didn't in the morning and I'm the only one in this house with trashy taste in television. I know you, Clint. I know you have questionable taste, it's why we're together. I'll never get why you went for me, but then, I know you feel the same way too, so.

Eat your dinner, there's a new episode of Hoarders which I saved for you to enjoy with it, then grab a shower before you come to bed please. I know the showers on the jet are crappy and you'll feel dusty and grimy so please do it in that order. It'll help with your shoulders and back too and that'll make you less squirmy. Not that I mind but I think you need a good night's sleep because you won't have had any in a while. 

I did laundry today, the sheets are clean, they won't be tomorrow, I know, but I figured we could celebrate your return with clean sheets. I can't wait to wake up in the morning wrapped around you, I hope it wasn't too bad. I figure you or Jasper would have let me know if it had been. I swear to god if I wake up in the morning and find you got yourself injured you will have no sex for a week. Normally I'd say longer but I don't think I can hold out that long. You're kinda irresistible, and I know you play on that more often than not. You know I can't say no to you. I love you too much. 

So, welcome home, again, your dog is probably asleep under the coffee table and will wake up when he smells food because he's basically you in dog form. Please make sure that he doesn't get into the bedroom because I will not feel frisky in the morning if I wake up and find him there. There's nothing quite as off putting when I'm whispering dirty things in your ear and doing dirtier things to the rest of you than looking up to see a winsome looking mutt. He's a cute mutt and I love him dearly; I even took him for proper walks every day. But not when we're having our little reunion okay? Promise me?

See you in the morning, babe. 

I love you x"

Clint stared at it for a long moment and swallowed. He shouldn't be surprised. Phil had always been... perfect. But he hadn't expected this. Slowly, slowly a smile spread across his face and he picked up the note, folding it carefully and tucking it into his pocket, heading towards the fridge. Maybe coming home could be the best part of being away after all.


End file.
